1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thermal air and wind driven generator and more particularly to a thermal air collecting and guiding means supplementing a wind driven turbine.
The device of this invention has particular application in providing a power source which generates electricity in semi-arid regions, such as in the great plains or other windy locations where there is an absence of readily available fosil fuels or water for hydroelectric power or cooling of nuclear power plants.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art discloses various means of using either cold or heated air as a power source. An example of heated air power generation is disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,936,652 and 4,016,725 which generally utilize an updraft of heated air through a duct to rotate blades driving electric generators. U.S. Pat. No. 4,119,863 discloses solar panels and wind driven turbines as a power source in which the panels are mounted to follow the apparent movement of the sun. Another solar and wind energy conversion system is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,004,427 in which the thermal air is ducted toward a wind turbine for driving the latter by the flow of air which is supplemented by a compressed air stream supplied by wind driven vertical turbines. The most pertinent prior U.S. patent is U.S. Pat. No. 4,118,636 which generally discloses a thermal energy electric generator formed by a wall closed conical structure directing thermal air through its top in which is mounted an axially hollow combination turbine and generator having blades projecting into its hollow center for generating angular rotation of the turbine/generator by thermal air passing therethrough.
This invention is distinctive over this patent by providing a combination thermal air and wind driven power system which insures continuous operation of the generator during daylight hours and which utilizes wind energy as a power source during nighttime operation.